Ann Peebles
Ann Peebles is an American soul singer and songwriter (born April 27, 1947, East St. Louis, Illinois), internationally acclaimed and best known for her popular Memphis soul albums of the 1970's on the Hi Records label. She soon began penning and singing hits for the label, co-writing with in-house composer & vocalist Don Bryant, whom she later married in 1974. Ann Peebles has been sampled by many Hip Hop artists, including RZA, the Wu-Tang Clan and Missy Elliott. Links To Peel Ann Peebles was one of the female soul music singers who emerged in the early 1970s, enjoyed chart success and attracted Peel's attention. The DJ was a big fan of Peebles and described her as "the owner of one of the world's great voices" on his 11 July 2002 (Radio Mafia) show. In 1999, he nominated her biggest American hit 'I Can't Stand The Rain' for his Peelenium 1974. After his death, a copy of the record was found in the wooden box of favourite singles featured in the TV documentary John Peel's Record Box. Ann Peebles did a single Peel session, in 1974; she was also a favourite of Peel's friend and colleague Andy Kershaw, and in 2005 recorded a session for his show. Peelenium *Peelenium 1974: I Can't Stand The Rain Sessions 1. Recorded: 1974-10-09. Broadcast: 10 October 1974. Repeated: 31 July 1982 *You Keep Me Hanging On / Slipped Tripped And Fell In Love / Do I Need You / I Can't Stand The Rain Other Shows Played ;1973 *02 October 1973: I Can't Stand The Rain (7") London *18 December 1973: 'I Can't Stand The Rain (7 inch)' (Hi) ;1974 *05 February 1974: Trouble Heartaches & Sadness (7") London *12 March 1974: unknown ;1976 *13 January 1976: Come To Mama (7") London ;1978 *03 August 1978: Bip Bam Thank You Mam (LP - The Handwriting Is On The Wall) Hi ;1988 *09 March 1988: I Feel Like Breaking Up Somebody's Home Tonight (LP - Straight From The Heart) Hi ;1994 *05 August 1994: I Can't Stand The Rain (7" ) London Records *13 August 1994 (BFBS): I Can't Stand The Rain (Album - I Can't Stand The Rain) London ;1998 *25 November 1998: I Can't Stand The Rain (v/a CD - And I Need A Shot Of Rhythm And Blues) Debutante Deluxe *29 November 1998 (BFBS): 'I Can't Stand The Rain (Compilation CD-And I Need A Shot Of Rhythm 'N' Blues: 20 Classic From The Heart Of The Soul Era)' ;1999 *01 July 1999: I Feel Like Breaking Up Somebody's Home Tonight (LP - Straight From The Heart) London *18 November 1999: 'I Can't Stand The Rain (LP-I Can't Stand The Rain)' (London) Peelenium 1974 ;2000 *02 February 2000: 'You've Got The Papers (I've Got The Man) (LP-The Handwriting Is On The Wall)' (Hi) ;2002 *07 February 2002: I Can't Stand The Rain (Album - I Can't Stand The Rain) London *11 July 2002: 'Breaking Up Somebody's Home (Compilation CD-If Loving You Is Wrong - 20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers)' (Kent Soul) *11 July 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'Breaking Up Somebody's Home (Compilation CD-If Loving You Is Wrong...20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers)' (Kent) *18 July 2002 (Radio Eins): Breaking Up Somebody's Home (v/a album - If Loving You Is Wrong...20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers) Kent Soul *25 July 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'Breaking Up Somebody's Home (Compilation CD-If Loving You Is Wrong...20 Cheatin' Heartbreakers)' (Kent) ;2003 *06 March 2003: 'I'm Gonna Tear Your Playhouse Down (LP-I Can't Stand The Rain)' (London) See Also * Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Teenage Kicks Category:Artists